Template talk:Estecavia
Just wondering, shouldn't this template be translated into Burenian? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:46, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :Which dialect? :o --OuWTB 12:00, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Where's the fokkerij? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:36, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I believe that to be unknown :o --OuWTB 12:38, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Let's say it's located in some small village like Svârjë or something :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:49, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's a possibility :o --OuWTB 13:05, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So then it should be in some rural dijålekt, like Svârjë :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:06, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Not sure anybody's gonna understand it then :P --OuWTB 13:15, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Then write it in a standarddijålekt :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:23, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::As Svârjë is located in Ankélot'apca, that would mean it should be written in Ankélot'apcanska :o --OuWTB 14:58, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Mayhaps we should give that island to Uxykascar :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:00, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Mayhaps are you implying a Burenian civil war :o --OuWTB 15:15, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'd rather not have a civil war though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:17, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Then Uxašca remains Ankélot'apcanska :P --OuWTB 15:18, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Gùto :o But maybe we should dełátoskìfy Mèłanåkry. Or at least dekòbify it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:20, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes, we should :P --OuWTB 15:20, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::So what shall it be? Nełátoskù or joined custody? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:22, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Let me sleep on it :P --OuWTB 15:22, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Then we'll decide tomorrow :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:23, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) Or not, if we disagree :P ::::::::::::::::::: :P --OuWTB 15:58, ókùto 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::So... Today is yesterday's tomorrow :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:30, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::How would the joint custody work? :o --OuWTB 10:08, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Ineffectively :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:52, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::That's not really what I was aiming for though :P --OuWTB 12:55, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Shall we then dełátoskìfy it instead? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:38, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::And how would it be governed then? :o --OuWTB 14:22, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::By the local monks? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:39, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Very good :P --OuWTB 15:50, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Indeed :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:15, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::So... :P --OuWTB 17:16, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::We dełátoskìfy Mèłanåkry without saying a word to Semyon and then we give this holy island to the monks, who can rule it according to Qrÿf's will :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:22, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Shall I update the page on Mèłany? --OuWTB 17:24, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sure :P I'll reupload some maps :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:25, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hahaha, I'll do it in a moment :P --OuWTB 17:30, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gùto :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:30, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) Back to the original topic, will this be translated into Burenian or not? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:42, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) :Mayhaps :o --OuWTB 17:43, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Gùto :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:44, ókùto 26, 2014 (UTC)